Thank You, Santa!
by Shonenevolution
Summary: [Basado en el Omake de Navidad] -El grupo de Fairy Tail tiene una manera muy "especial" de festejar las fiestas...y todo esto gracias a Erza.
1. Chapter 1

**El Omake de Navidad me puso especialmente….creativo (por no decir otra cosa e3e), así que hoy voy a hacer una historia de 2 caps sobre lo sucedido en esa noche.**

 **Tendrá contenido del hardcore** (véase manoseadas, sexo anal, sexo en grupo, menores en situaciones para adultos, Erza y su traje de Santa) **así que les ruego que tengan cuidado por si ven algo que no les gusta e-e**

 **También por ahí cambiare alguna pareja para experimentar…. Ya verán ustedes.**

 **Disfrútenlo!**

 **-.-.-**

 **Thank You, Santa!- Chapter 1**

Al fin es navidad!

Época mágica donde la familia se reúne cerca del fuego a celebrar la unión mientras ven los delicados copos de nieve caer lentamente hacia la tierra.

Una época donde los amigos se juntan a celebrar su amistad, a fortalecer sus vínculos y…. ¿y a desnudarse?... ¿a tocarse en….

 **Espera… ¿Qué?**

Pues por lo visto en la casa de cierta maga rubia tienen una forma "peculiar" de celebrar estas fechas y parece que se están divirtiendo.

- **NO ES CIERTO!-** gritaron Wendy, Charle y Lucy al unísono. Wendy estaba con los ojos tapados por Lucy mientras que esta ultima tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y trataba a su vez de utilizar a la pequeña Wendy como una forma de cubrir sus grandes pechos, los cuales estaban libres de toda atadura y rebotaban con cada movimiento que hacia la rubia. Aunque algo a destacar eran sus pezones los cuales estaban bastante rojos y duros…como si _"alguien"_ los hubiese apretado con fuerza.

-¿Y ustedes a quien le gritan?- pregunto Grey confundido al ver aquel arranque tan abrupto que tubo el _"Trío Virgen"_.

Las tres jóvenes **(o mas bien las 2 jóvenes Y el gato)** se miraron entre ellas.

-Oye, es cierto ¿a quien le gritamos?- le pregunto Wendy a Lucy –Yo solo lo hice porque tu lo hiciste Lucy-san, pero no puedo ver nada...ni a nadie…tengo miedo –dijo Wendy mientras sus ojitos estaban cubiertos por las manos de Lucy, Charle le acaricio la cabeza sabiendo que esta tenia algo de miedo a la oscuridad.

-Olviden eso, ¿Qué hacemos con ella?-interrumpió Natsu mientras señalaba a una Erza que estaba con un vestido de santa muy revelador **(la falda no cubría nada las bragas negras de la pelirroja por lo cual tenia medio culo al aire y sus pechos apenas eran cubiertos por aquella pequeña camisa roja con bordes blancos),** la cual estaba arrancando la ropa de la Maga de agua dejándola apenas cubierta por su ropa interior de encaje.

Luego esta abrió la puerta invitando a Juvia a salir, la cual lo hizo lentamente…hasta que Erza le dio una nalgada y la hizo acelerar la retirada.

-Recuerda, tienes que dar 2 vueltas por la manzana así, no te detengas, algún pervertido puede que te secuestre -agrego Erza con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras miraba la marca roja que aparecía en el culo de su amiga, Juvia asintió muerta de vergüenza mientras ya podía sentir la mirada de todos en su cuerpo.

-Lo siento Grey-sama- dijo la maga de pelo azul de forma dramática mientras caminaba con la mirada agachada, ignorando los múltiples gritos de hombres e incluso algún que otro golpe en su trasero.

- **Gracias Santa!-** exclamo un viejo random el cual fue el que le dio una nalgada a Juvia, Erza se seco una lagrima mientras sonreía.

-Feliz navidad- dijo Erza como si fuese el final de una película cursi de navidad, luego cerro la puerta cuando ya no pudo ver a Juvia. Los demás temblaron de miedo al ver la sonrisa en la cara de la pelirroja, esta saco un vaso con palitos.

-¿Quién sigue?- dijo con una sonrisa.

Todos los presentes (oseale Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Wendy, Happy, Charle y Lily) temblaron ante aquel tono tan lúgubre que tenia Erza.

-Emm… ¿no deberíamos esperar tal vez a que Juvia-Chan vuelva y que Gajeel y Levy-chan terminen su…. _"desafío"_?- dijo Lucy esperando ganar tiempo con esto, los demas asintieron.

-Naaah, a Juvia posiblemente le tome unos 10 minutos para terminar su desafío, eso si no la agarra algún pervertido –comento Erza como si fuese algo bueno, Grey fue al rincón de la depresión a llorar mientras pensaba como la pobre Juvia estaba ahora en manos de algún degenerado –y aquellos dos…pues honestamente no se cuanto tiempo llevan ahí - comento Erza mientras señalaba a la habitación continua (el cual era el comedor), donde se podía ver de espaldas a un Gajeel sentado en el sofá.

-Hey Lily, tu eres el gato del Cabeza de Metal, ve a preguntarle- ordeno Erza mientras agarraba la cola del gato negro, el cual se sonrojo al instante mientras trataba de zafarse. Antes que pudiera siquiera entrar en su forma de batalla la pelirroja lo arrojo hacia donde estaba su compañero.

-Buen tiro- dijo Natsu mientras sacaba un cartel que ponía 10/10, Happy a su lado asintió mientras hacia lo mismo.

-Sep- le reconocieron los otros dos mientras sacaban dos carteles iguales, Charle saco uno que ponía 6/10, alegando que _"e visto mejores"._

Lily voló por el cuarto y choco contra la dura cabeza de Gajeel, el cual pareció no haberse percatado de ello ya que no se movió.

Lily cayó al sofá al lado del Dragon Slayer.

- _Oh mierda-_ pensó Lily al darse cuanta donde estaba, el Pequeño gato negro levanto lentamente la cabeza por mera curiosidad ( **al parecer el dicho tiene algo de razón** )

Lo que vio fue algo poco común, estaba su amigo Gajeel totalmente desnudo (a causa de uno de los desafíos previos de Erza) con la cabeza recostada contra el sofá con una cara muy roja que dejaba ver una increíble felicidad o satisfacción.

Este estaba sentando con las piernas abiertas y en medio de sus musculosas piernas estaba una pequeña de cabello azul, el cual era apretado por las grandes manos del Dragon Slayer.

Esta chica era ni más ni menos que la adorable Levy Mcgarden, la cual tenia como reto darle una intensa mamada al chico de cabellera negra, todo esto ocurriendo mientras se encontraba sin pantalones ni bragas **(otro reto de Erza),** lo cual implicaba como era obvio que el glorioso culo de la enana estuviese al aire **(palabras del propio Gajeel y la propia Erza)**.

-Y...Yo emm… E...Erza pregunta cuanto les falta- pregunto Lily desviando la mirada para evitar ver como el dilatado miembro de su amigo entraba a lo mas profundo de la garganta de la Mcgarden.

Gajeel soltó un gruñido casi animal mientras apretó el agarre en el pelo de Levy aumentando la velocidad, haciendo que la cara de Levy choque brutalmente contra su cuerpo, salpicando así de paso saliva y liquido por los testículos de Gajeel, los cuales fueron agarrados por las delicadas manos de Levy mientras esta cerraba los ojos, sabiendo que dentro de poco tendría la cara y su interior lleno de un liquido caliente.

-Tomare eso como que ya están terminando- dijo Lily para luego salir disparado de la sala, este voló tan rápido que termino impactando de lleno en los pechos de Erza, quedando atorado entre ellos.

-Eso me trae recuerdos- comento Happy mientras recordaba como una vez Erza los escondió entre sus pechos.

-Gajeel dice que esta apunto de… -Lily fue interrumpido por un sonoro gruñido que retumbo en toda la casa-…eso- finalizo Lily dándose a entender.

-¿15 Minutos?, nada mal –comento Erza mientras miraba un reloj –bueno, mientras esos dos estaban terminando su juego yo ya me tome la libertad de elegir quien será la siguiente victima –dijo mientras se despegaba a Lily y lo dejaba en el suelo, los demás miraron a Erza con los ojos abiertos.

-P…pero eso no es justo... nosotros no elegimos –dijo Natsu con malestar, aunque esto era mas que nada por el intenso olor que empezó a sentirse desde la otra habitación.

Wendy se tapo la nariz también sintiendo aquel aroma extraño.

-Me importa una mierda- dijo Erza poniendo su mejor cara aterradora, haciendo que Natsu termine con Grey en el rincón de los deprimidos –Muy bien… ¿Quién no a tenido desafío todavía?- se pregunto Erza mientras miraba a los Exceeds y a las dos magas restantes. Charle con decisión dio un paso al frente mientras tomaba su forma de batalla, cubriendo a Wendy de la mirada de Erza.

-No dejare que le hagas nada tan horrible a Wendy- dijo Charle con la forma de loli peliblanca y falda corta, Lily se puso a su lado entrando también en su forma de pelea, el no quería que una pequeña como Wendy tuviese que ver y oír esas cosas.

-Pelearemos si es necesario para evitar que Wendy termine como Lucy- dijo Lily sacando su espada.

-Si...Espera …¿Q…Qué?¿p…porque debería ser malo ser como yo!?- grito Lucy mientras se despegaba un poco de Wendy, los tres la miraron y luego sus miradas bajaron hacia los pechos de la rubia, los cuales rebotaban con cada palabra que ella daba, la susodicha rubia capto las miradas y se aferro nuevamente a Wendy **(aunque ahora esta estaba de cara contra los pechos de Lucy, medio ahogándola)** – **No soy una pervertida! –** chillo Lucy llorando mientras pensaba que ya no podrá casarse.

Los otros 3 ignoraron sus quejas y se miraron desafiantes.

-Así que los dos se creen muy valientes ¿eh?- comento Erza mientras su "aura" se tornaba oscura, cosa que hizo temblar a los dos Exceed – Muy bien…no le hare nada a la loli de pelo azul…pero **TU** -Erza señalo a Charle- y **TU** \- ahora a Lily- deberán de encerrarse en el closet y hacer _"15 minutos en el Paraíso"_

 **-¿Que?-** dijeron los dos al unísono

-Charle! Nooo!-grito Happy llorando

-Oh Dios- dijo Lucy cubriéndose la boca

-Loli?- murmuro Wendy mientras se sentaba en el rincón de la depresión junto a los otros dos magos.

-Ya escucharon, tu gato super desarrollado y tu loli de pelo blanco deberán de entrar en sus formas humanas al closet y el resto no debo de decirlo ¿verdad?- finalizo Erza, luego señalo al closet en cuestión.

Los dos Gatos humanices se miraron entre si

Happy tubo que ser retenido por Lucy y actualmente estaba ocupando el puesto de Wendy en los pechos de Lucy, solo que este estaba llorando como adolescente con el corazón roto.

Erza río y Wendy lloro…todo fue una confusión…

-Vamos vamos que no tengo toda la noche- dijo Erza agarrando a las dos victimas y arrojándolas al closet –recuerden que tienen prohibido salir de este lugar en los próximos 15 minutos, aun para ir al baño, deberán de arreglárselas…. no se ¿han escuchado de la _"Golden Shower"_? –y con esto Erza cero la puerta, lo único que se oía del otro lado era a Happy llorando.

-¿Golden Shower?- pregunto Charle claramente confundida, Lily estaba sentado a su lado con la cara roja y todo cubierto de sudor.

- _O…Oh mierda_ \- pensó Lily nuevamente

-¡Hey, no escucho nada ahí, vamos tienes que tienen que hacer **TODO** lo que se hace en un _"15 minutos en el paraíso"_ ¡- grito Erza mientras golpeaba la puerta.

-¿y que se supone que hay que hacer en este desafío?- pregunto Charle

-Bueno… en este tipo de cosas normalmente se deben acariciar o besarse… aunque depende del "nivel" que quieras darle al desafío…y creo que Erza quiere que hagamos cosas de _"nivel 5_ "- comento Lily recordando haber escuchado sobre eso en una de las fiestas del Gremio, cuando Cana presumía sobre como se había tirado a Bixlow.

- **Exactamente** \- exclamo nuevamente Erza desde el otro lado de la puerta

- _Mujer pesada_ \- murmuro Charle, luego esta se volteo para ver a Lily el cual se negaba a verla –vamos Gato, hay que terminar con esta estupidez, no creo que ella nos deje quedarnos quieto por mucho tiempo –agrego la peliblanca pensando con ese típico tono autoritario suyo.

-N...No eres conciente de lo que significa una de estas cosas a Nivel 5- murmuro Lily mientras sentía como su cara se ponía mas roja, hacia mucho que el imponente guerrero Exceed estaba en una situación "intima" con una mujer…gato…lo que sea.

-No me importa en lo mas mínimo lo que sea que tengamos que hacer, se un hombre Lily y hazlo, ya dije que haría lo que sea para proteger a Wendy y este desafío no será la excepción- dijo decidida como si estuviese lista para pelear, Lily ya no podía aguantar mas aquello, la pequeña escena que presencio con Gajeel y Levy lo habían dejado ya muy excitado.

-Como gustes…

 **-Afuera del Closet-**

 **-** Mmm….no pasa nada- dijo Erza mientras sujetaba un vaso contra la puerta, lo mismo estaba haciendo Happy desesperado de saber que pasaba ahí dentro, Lucy estaba en el background alegre de haber encontrado nuevamente su camisa de algodón azul.

Entonces se empezó a escuchar un fuerte ruido, como si estuviesen moviendo algo ahí dentro, luego la puerta recibió un golpe que mando a los dos espías hacia atrás, los golpes hacia la puerta no cesaban, se podía escuchar además como algo parecido a unas garras se clavaba en la madera del otro lado.

- **Así es Charle!...pelea!** –gritaba Happy ilusionado, pensando que su adorada Charle estaba protegiendo su honor.

-Charle no seas duras con Lily-kun- grito Wendy igual de inocente, Lucy y Erza no tuvieron corazón para decirles la verdad.

-La inocencia- dijeron ambas abrazadas.

-¿Que esta pasando aquí?- dijo Gajeel entrando a escena con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, Levy lo siguió detrás mientras miraba el suelo avergonzada, el dragon slayer río al ver esa actitud y paso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la peli azul **(aunque esto mas que nada para que los demás hombres no vean su culo).**

 **-** Al fin vuelven…por cierto Levy, buen provecho- dijo mientras se cubría la boca para no reírse en la cara de su amiga, Lucy miro a Erza con la boca abierta sin poder creer ese nivel de morbosidad de su amiga.

Natsu y Grey habían oído el chiste y se largaron a reír como dos idiotas, cosa que aumento la vergüenza de Levy pero a su vez aumento el ego de Gajeel **(si es que eso es posible).**

Los fuertes ruidos del closet interrumpieron el momento, esta vez se pudo distinguir algo parecido a un gemido humano, seguido por un golpe en la pared del closet.

-Estoy preocupada, Charle puede ser algo bruta cuando esta jugando, espero que Lily-kun este bien- decía Wendy ignorando totalmente la situación, Happy a su lado solo deseaba que Charle lo golpeara aun mas fuerte.

Levy se cubrió la boca y hizo un pequeño " _awww…la inocencia_ ".

Gajeel se mordió el labio inferior y apretó el agarre mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas paternales y masculinas que caían por su cara.

-Parece un padre que recién ve a su bebe- comento Lucy al ver aquellas lagrimas en los ojos de Gajeel, este ultimo negaba constantemente estar llorando y afirmaba su masculinidad dejando que Levy lo abrace.

-Espero que esos dos se diviertan- comento Levy con una sonrisa, un grito femenino salio de dentro del closet lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Levy se borrara y al fin cayera en cuenta de lo que realmente era eso de "pelear".

-Ese es mi gato- dijo Gajeel con orgullo señalando la puerta

-Así que por eso lloraba- dijo Grey

 **-Dentro del Closet-**

Los pantalones de Lily estaban en el suelo al lado de la falda y bragas de Charle, estas ultimas estaban en la boca de la loli de pelo blanco, usándola como una forma de acallar sus gritos.

-No sabía que los Exceeds tenían _esas_ _cosas_ \- fue lo único racional que podía pensar ahora Charle mientras su pequeño cuerpo estaba entre medio del piso de madera y el imponente cuerpo de Lily, mientras que "la cosa" de Lily estaba abriéndose paso por la cavidad anal de la pequeña chica gato.

Lily ya no pensaba en nada, parece que el pobre de verdad necesitaba de utilizar su "cosa" más seguido, por lo que en esa situación estaba siendo particularmente salvaje con las penetraciones.

- **GRACIAS SANTA**!- exclamo Lily mientras movía las caderas entrando completamente dentro de Charle, la cual ya no imponía resistencia ya que su cuerpo había perdido completamente cualquier pensamiento lógico.

-Feliz navidad- dijo Erza con orgullo desde el otro lado..

 **Continuara…**

 **Esto ultimo de Lily y Charle admito que se me vino a la mente ni bien vi el modo humano de Charle…el pobre de Happy** **por el momento va perdiendo su puesto e_e**


	2. Chapter 2

**Parte 2…Yeeey.**

 **Honestamente no tenia ni idea como realizar la venganza con Erza…vi unas ideas en Tumblr y en otras paginas…pero eran demasiado obscenas (y lo digo YO e-e), así que veré como termino la cosa.**

 **La advertencia de la vez pasada sigue presente…ah y cuidado si son fans del Nalu :3**

 **-.-.-**

 **Thank You, Santa!- Chapter 2**

Todo el grupo se quedo quieto tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba con Charle y Lily, lo único que interrumpía el silencio casi absoluto eran los gritos que salían del closet y los gritos de animo de Happy, el cual aun no se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, Lucy y los demás voltearon la mirada con esperanza de que fuese algún policía dispuesto a parar esa locura, pero era simplemente Juvia.

- **Greeey-saaamaaa** -grito Juvia abalanzándose sobre el susodicho mago de hielo, este fue derribado con facilidad por la muchacha y termino con la cabeza entre sus pechos, la maga de agua apretaba su cabeza para evitar que se separe de ella- Fue horrible… unos hombres que olían raro le gritaban cosas horribles a Juvia y...y le golpearon el culo a Juvia muchas veces- lloraba Juvia mientras medio mataba a su amado.

-Oye Lucy mira, Juvia tiene una mano marcada en cada nalga- resalto el siempre oportuno Natsu mientras señalaba a unas marcas rojas que aparecían en la retaguardia de la peli azul.

-Pobre Juvia- dijo Levy también viendo las marcas rojas en su amiga, a su lado estaba Gajeel tratando de aguantar la risa, cosa que termino con Levy dándole un golpe por ser cruel.

-Me alegro que hayas disfrutado de tu desafío Juvia- dijo Erza con la cabeza contra la puerta del closet, tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba.

-¿Siquiera nos esta escuchando?- dijo Lucy mirando a su amiga pelirroja con confusión mientras trataba de apartar a Juvia de Grey, mas que nada porque este ultimo estaba azul por la falta de oxigeno.

-Es nuestra oportunidad para hacer algo contra esa Perra hambrienta de poder- dijo Gajeel decidido de que tendría su venganza por aquello de que Natsu le dio una nalgada.

- **AYE!-** gritaron los demás…menos Juvia y Happy.

El grupo se reunió en un circulo lejos de Erza para poder hablar sin que ella los escuche.

-Muy bien… ¿aluna idea?- dijo Gajeel el cual ahora tenia la cara pintada de maquillaje militar **(ósea tenia dos líneas negras en las mejillas).**

 **-** ¿De donde sacaste ese maquillaje?- pregunto Lucy, luego mas dudas surgieron cuando vio que Grey, Juvia y Natsu también se habían pintado la cara.

-Juvia cree que debemos sacarle fotos obscenas y mandárselas a alguna revista- dijo la maga de agua ardiendo en venganza.

-Nah… a Titania ya la ha visto prácticamente medio continente en pelotas, ¿no recuerdas aquel reportaje que hicieron de Fairy Tail donde la agarraron dándose una ducha?- todos asintieron al recordar aquel especial de televisión tan raro.

-Hagámosle cosquillas hasta que se orine en la cama- dijo Wendy tratando de no decir nada muy cruel.

Las chicas murmuraron un pequeño _"aw"_ y Gajeel solo tuvo corazón para acariciar la cabeza de la pequeña Dragon Slayer.

- **Oh oh…ya se ya se** \- dijo Natsu saltando como si fuese un niño pequeño –alguien de nosotros debe traer a Jerall a la casa de Lucy y luego desnudar a Erza…ella siempre es tímida cuando el esta cerca- concluyo cruzando los brazos con una sonrisa confiada.

-Pero serás idiota!, nadie sabe donde esta Jerall, el tipo es un jodido prófugo de la ley, no creo que este por aquí cerca- exclamo Grey golpeando a Natsu en la cabeza.

-Tiene razón- dijeron los demás

-Vamos…! Enana ¿no tienes ni una idea?¡- exclamo Gajeel frustrado por la incompetencia de su pelotón, la nombrada se sobresalto.

-Bue…emm- Levy se alejo del grupo y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación pensando

-Vamos Levy-chan, tu y sus libros eróticos deben de tener alguna idea cruel- dijo Lucy tratando de animar a su amiga, el Dragon Slayer de Hierro tomo nota de la parte de "libros erótico".

- **YA SE!-** exclamo la pequeña come libros, esta hizo un gesto para que todos se acerquen y así poder contarles su plan maligno.

 **-Luego de unos poco minutos-**

La puerta del closet se abrió finalmente y de ahí dentro salieron Charle y Lily, la pequeña en su forma humanoide cayo al suelo respirando agitadamente mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas cual tomate, mientras trataba de colocarse las bragas desde esa posición. Lily por su parte salio sonriendo de oreja a oreja y se sentó en el sofá, recogiendo a Charle del suelo y colocándola a su lado, para el eterno desagrado de Happy.

-Al fin salieron de ahí dentro, ¿Cómo estuvo?- pregunto Erza emocionada por escuchar su relato, Charle se sonrojo aun mas y desvío la mirada actuando como una chica difícil, Lily se rasco la cabeza y prefirió guardas silencio para evitar consecuencias.

-Me duelen partes que ni sabia que tenía, me abstengo a hacer mas comentarios- dijo Charle sin mirar a los demás, Erza le dio un codazo a Lily mientras se reía de la reacción de la peli blanca.

Los demás se acercaron a la escena tratando de actuar con naturalidad, la maga pelirroja los miro algo asustada al ver aquellas sonrisas de violadores que tenían sus amigos.

-¿Seguimos jugando?-pregunto Levy inocentemente, de fondo se escucharon unas risas macabras y se vio los ojos brillantes de Lucy, Grey, Natsu, Wendy y Gajeel.

Erza trago saliva y prosiguió a seguir el juego.

" _Recuerden el plan tropa, debemos seguirle la corriente a Erza y esperar que sea el turno de cualquiera de nosotros…ahí atacaremos"_ \- las palabras de Levy retumbaron en la mente de todo los implicados, estas 6 personas tomaron aire y dieron un paso al frente con determinación.

 **-Inserte música de montaje cutre-**

- _Lucy debes de sentarte en el regazo de Grey y darle un beso de lengua_ -

Y así lo hizo, la rubia se sentó con incomodidad sobre el regazo de su amigo, tratando de evitar tocar sus partes **(recordemos que Lucy solo esta con su camisa azul y Grey esta desnudo totalmente)** , luego los labios de ambos chocaron en un beso apasionado, dejando ver como sus lenguas peleaban por ganar el control del beso.

- _Rival de amor_ \- dijeron tanto Juvia como Natsu mientras mordían un pañuelo tratando de acallar sus gritos de angustia.

 _-Natsu y Gajeel deben lamer y morder las tetas de Juvia-_

- _Lo siento Grey-sama_ \- dijo Juvia mientras se desasía de su sujetador, el nombrado aun seguía muy concentrado en su beso con Lucy como para mirarla a ella.

Los dos Dragon Slayers prosiguieron a morder, pellizcar, apretar y chupar duramente los pechos de la peliazul, esta trataba de no dejar salir aquellos gemidos signos de que estaba disfrutando la experiencia pero a fin de cuentas cuando el chico Redfox engullo gran parte de su pecho izquierdo ella no pudo evitar soltar un grito, el cual fue seguido por otro igual cuando Natsu hizo lo mismo con su seno derecho.

Levy y Wendy miraron su pecho y soltaron un suspiro de decepción.

- _Wendy debes vestirte como Maid y salir a la calle y ofrecer tus servicios a la gente_ -

-Amo, ¿hay algo que necesite que haga por usted?- dijo una Wendy vestida con el típico traje de Maid, viéndose super adorable y a los ojos de algún loliconero, super violable. **(Si, esa expresión existe)**

-Mmmm… ¿Cuántos años tienes?- dijo un random mientras sus amigos rodeaban a Wendy, mirando a la pequeña desde todos los ángulos mientras esta estaba temblando de pavor.

-Emmm… ¿15?-dijo pensando que eso iba a espantarlos, grave error.

-Podemos usar tus servicios- dijo uno de los sujetos para luego agarrar a Wendy y colocarla sobre su hombre, llevándosela tranquilamente con sus amigos mientras sonreía como si fuese navidad…. _oh wait!_.

- _Chicos les dejo el resto a ustedes_ \- pensó Wendy de forma heroica mientras veía como se alejaban de la casa, sintiendo que eso era un gran sacrificio por una buena causa.

-¿Aun tenemos vaselina en casa?, esta es medio pequeña- dijo el hombre que la llevaba en su hombro.

- _Para el próximo año, me quedo en el gremio-_ agrego Wendy en su mente mientras caían lagrimas exageradamente de sus ojos casi pareciendo una cascada.

 _-Levy debes masturbarte en frente de todos, esta prohibido que te guardes tus gritos, así que grita como desesperada si quieres-_

Los demás se sentaron en el sofá mientras Levy se recostaba en la mesa ante ellos, abriendo sus piernas dejando al descubierto su ya algo húmeda vagina, la cual empezó a atacar con sus delicados dedos, insertando 2 mientras apretaba su clítoris.

Luego se levanto la camisa negra que tenia en esos momentos y empezó a masajear sus pechos mientras seguía tocando su parte mas intima. Lucy, Juvia y Lily miraran la escena con incomodidad, pero los demás hombres miraban medio fascinados la escena.

Los jugos de Levy empezaron a caer en la mesa dejando un pequeño charco de un líquido que olía muy fuerte, finalmente con unos movimientos mas esta llego al clímax, salpicando a los chicos en la cara con sus jugos mientras el charco en la mesa crecía.

Natsu olía con curiosidad el líquido que cayó sobre su cara y lo lamió al ver que no era nada malo, los otros dos lamían el líquido con gusto, saboreando bien su sabor.

Erza noto como el miembro de cierto chico de pelo negro se torno duro al instante, lo mismo con los otros dos luego de todo aquel circo.

 _-Gajeel, Grey y Natsu deben de masturbarse entre ustedes y luego descargar toda su carga sobre las chicas-_

Los nombrados se miraron con los ojos abiertos y hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

-Esta loca mujer- dijo Gajeel

-Ciertamente-agrego Grey

-Ni sueñes que dejare que la Tuerca oxidada y la Princesa de Hielo toquen mis partes- finalizo Natsu.

La respuesta fue la esperada, un golpe por parte de Erza en la cabeza de cada uno.

- _Ugh_ \- gimieron los 3 en desagrado mientras cada uno tomaba el pene de su amigo en sus manos, en el centro se sentaron las 3 chicas las cuales no apartaban la mirada de tal escena…la cual era honestamente medio candente.

-Dejen de quejarse y empiecen a mover esas manos- esta vez fue Lucy la que exigió el movimiento, las otras dos chicas asintieron.

Los tres jóvenes cerraron los ojos y trataron de pensar en una situación diferente, para evitar vomitar de asco.

-Esto es algo que ciertamente jamás espere presenciar- comento Lily desde el sofá ahora en su forma de gato, Charle se había retirando buscando a Wendy y Happy fue a ayudarla.

-Cana seguramente mataría por ver esto- comento Erza mirando fijamente como los chicos movían sus manos de arriba abajo, acariciando el miembro del otro, mientras las chicas casi babeaban debajo de ellos.

-Oye Cabeza de Hierro, no aprietes tanto- exclamo Natsu sin abrir los ojos.

-Gihihi…Lo lamento, estoy acostumbrado a agarrar mi imponente y ancho pene, no esta manguera tan pequeña- dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa presumida, Natsu gruño con ira, inconcientemente apretando el miembro que tenía en sus manos.

-Hey hey Cabeza de vela, no te desquites conmigo porque la tengas mas pequeña que todos en esta sala- dijo Grey siguiéndole el juego a Gajeel, el cual se río ante tal comentario.

-Deja de mentir Princesa helada, el mío es mas largo que el tuyo- respondió Natsu esta vez abriendo los ojos, los otros dos hicieron lo mismo y empezaron a comparar tamaños sin dejar de mover las manos para evitar ser golpeados por Erza.

-Estas soñando Flamita, mira como tu mano apenas cubre la mitad del tronco del mío, y mientras que Gajeel casi lo cubre al tuyo con su mano- señalo Grey.

-Pero eso es porque el Bastardo de Acero tiene una mano gigante, en una mano normal la cosa seria distinta- exclamo Natsu mientras su frente y la de Grey chocaban mirándose con ganas de pelear.

-De hecho… Natsu tiene razón- hablo Lucy saliendo de su ensoñación- No es mucho, pero Natsu si que la tiene mas grande que tu Grey-

-No es cierto, Rival de amor!- exclamo Juvia con decisión- Juvia cree firmemente que el pene de Grey-sama es mas largo y ancho que el de Natsu, porque el miembro de Grey-sama _es amor…es vida_ \- dijo enamorada mientras veía el pene en manos de Gajeel casi como si fuese algo divino.

-Ya ya ustedes dos- dijo Levy tratando de calmar ese ambiente tan tenso y extraño- desde aquí abajo veo a Natsu mas largo pero noto que Grey la tiene mas ancha, esa es la opinión de alguien neutral- dijo la voz de la razón- y además, el mas grande es Gajeel con facilidad, mira como la mano de Grey apenas puede sujetarlo, claramente el es el mas dotado de los tres- finalizo con orgullo Levy mientras cruzaba los bazos, Gajeel acaricio su cabeza en recompensa.

-Ya lo escucharon niños, aquí el Papi soy yo, y ahora cierren el pico que creo que estoy apunto de terminar aquí- gruño Gajeel mientras sentía como estaba apunto de su orgasmo, pero el no iba a permitir que el terminara primero, por lo que aumento la velocidad en el movimiento de su mano, lo cual hizo gemir ruidosamente a Natsu.

El joven de pelo rosa hizo lo mismo con el miembro del mago de hielo, lo cual inicio a una pequeña carrera entre los tres para ver quien terminaba primero.

Las chicas debajo se preparaban para recibir toda aquella carga sobre ellas.

-M…Mierda estoy tan cerca- dijo Grey

-Siento que ya va a salir- dijo Natsu sudando mucho

-Y...Ya no puedo mas- dijo Gajeel mordiéndose el labio

Entonces los tres fueron detenidos por una patada de Erza.

-¿Saben que?, vamos a continuar con el juego porque sino no vamos a terminar jamás- dijo Erza con tranquilidad, totalmente ajena de la mirada llena de odio de los chicos y las chicas.

-Mierda, ahora necesito correrme de verdad- dijo en voz baja Natsu mientras sentía una extraña picazón en su estomago, lo mismo pasaba con los otros dos, que querían agarrar sus miembros para terminar aquel sufrimiento.

Pero antes de hacer eso pasa el milagro de navidad…

-Oh…parece que ahora es turno de Grey de ser el Rey- dijo Erza viendo el palito que le toco a su amigo.

- **YEES!-** pensaron todos saltando internamente de alegría.

Grey se levanto del suelo, tratando de calmar su erección por el momento, este se aclaro la garganta y miro a todos sus amigos, estos asintieron.

 _-Erza debes de desnudarte totalmente y dejar que vendemos y atemos tus ojos y manos, luego ya veras lo que haremos contigo-_

Y así lo hizo, sin ningún pudor la Titania se quito toda la ropa, dejando su magnifico cuerpo al descubierto.

Luego de eso Levy tapo los ojos de Erza con su bandana y luego Gajeel creo unas esposas y las coloco en las muñecas de Erza, dejándola incapaz de mover sus manos.

Luego colocaron una soga colgando en el techo y ataron ahí sus manos, haciendo que sus brazos quedaran levantados sobre su cabeza, los chicos se lamieron los labios pensando en las posibilidades de la venganza, las chicas mientras sacaban un estuche lleno de pintura y algunos pinceles.

-Ahora Erza, no debes moverte o decir nada…o serás castigada- ordeno Lucy golpeando a Erza en su trasero, esta se trago el grito de sorpresa.

Levy agarro pintura roja y mojo con esta su pincel, luego se acerco a Erza y empezó a escribir algo sobre los pechos de la pelirroja. El pincel se movía sobre los pezones de Erza causando que esta tuviese que morder sus labios para no gemir en voz alta.

La misma acción fue realizada por Juvia, nada mas que esto en el vientre de Erza.

- **Aaah** -soltó Erza al sentir un pincel en su trasero, mas precisamente donde Lucy la había nalgueado.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Gajeel sujetando el cabello de Erza para poner su boca cerca de su oído, esta soltó nuevamente otro gemido cuando Levy paso su pincel con mas fuerza sobre el pecho de la pelirroja- Que desobediente que terminaste siendo Titania…¿Cómo debemos castigarla?- pregunto Gajeel esperando sugerencia, Natsu lo aparto de un empujón sorprendiendo a los demás, este apretó el cabello de Erza haciendo que bajara mas la cabeza, luego coloco su pene en su boca y soltó un gemido de satisfacción, como si hubiese estado aguantado eso.

- **N...Natsu!-** exclamo Lucy en shock

-Hey, no es mala idea Salamander- dijo Gajeel mientras se frotaba la barbilla- ese será tu castigo si sigues rompiendo las reglas, tendrás que recibir la corrida que nos negaste…y no hablo de solo en la cara- dijo Gajeel con un tonto sádico.

- _Empiezo a sentir lastima por ella_ \- murmuro Levy al ver esa cara de sádico de Gajeel

La cosa siguió, las chicas pintaron cosas sobre el cuerpo de Erza mientras esta trataba de acallar sus gemidos, pero cuando no era capaz era castigada por los chicos.

-Que bien se siente- dijo Grey apretando los pecho de Erza, con cuidado de no correr la pintura que las chicas habían puesto sobre ellos. El mago de hielo había colocado su miembro entre los senos de la Scarlet, ahora estaba moviéndolos para darse placer a si mismo.

-Muy bien, creo que aquí atrás ya terminamos- dijo Levy con las mejillas rojas mientras se apartaba del culo de Erza, admirando su trabajo.

-Tienes una mente perversa Enana, me gusta- dijo Gajeel rodeando a Levy con sus brazos, esta gimió cuando sintió la punta del pene de Gajeel rosar su vagina aun sensible.

-Primero con Lucy y ahora con Erza-san… ¿Por qué Grey sama no hace esas cosas sucias con Juvia!?-dijo Juvia llorando a mares, Levy la miro con pena, luego bajo la mirada viendo el miembro del Dragon Slayer entre sus piernas y se le ocurrió una idea.

- _Terminemos este fanfic con una orgia ¿quieres?-_ murmuro Levy cerca del oído de Gajeel mientras señalaba a Juvia, este entendió el mensaje y se dirigió a la maga de Agua, sorprendiéndola por detrás y colocando un dedo en su húmeda cavidad, haciéndola gritar de placer.

-Natsu, deja a Lucy medio segundo y ven a sacar a Erza- ordeno Levy mientras veía como Grey terminaba entre los pechos de Erza, dejándolos cubiertos de un liquido blanco que olía muy fuerte. El susodicho se desprendió un segundo de Lucy, la cual soltó un gemido de decepción cuando su pareja se aparto de su lado.

Los dos magos salieron de la casa luego de ver que no había nadie en la calle y le quitaron la venda a Erza y la soltaron de sus esposas.

-Ahora ve a casa- dijo Grey para luego entrar con los demás a la casa.

Erza bajo la mirada y vio que habían varios mensajes y carteles obscenos alrededor de sus pechos, trasero y vagina. Cosas tales como _"2 por 1"_ , _"agujero libre"_ o _"córrete aquí"._

Titania suspiro con resignación.

-Supongo que me lo merezco luego de todo lo que les hice-dijo Erza decepcionada contigo misma- además…pudo ser peor- dijo Erza mientras doblaba la esquina dispuesta a ir a casa.

-E...Erza?- dijo una voz masculina con confusión, la pelirroja se volteo a toda velocidad y vio la cara de su amado Jerall.

Este la miro con algo de miedo.

-N...no- pensó Erza paralizada en su lugar.

 **-Mientras en la casa de Lucy-**

- **Juvia lo quiere mas duro** \- gritaba Juvia mientras que Gajeel la penetraba con brutalidad, descargando todo lo que había estado acumulando. A su vez, estaba besando a Levy con pasión mientras no dejaba de mover las caderas, la pequeña de pelo azul estaba desnuda en su totalidad y sujetaba la mano del chico Redfox, la cual estaba jugando con su vagina.

Por el otro lado de la sala Lucy era penetrada por Grey y Natsu, los cuales parece que se habían tomado aquello como una competición y no paraban en ningún momento, por más que Lucy gritara que lo hicieran más lento.

Cuando los dos terminaban en un orificio se intercambiaban de lugar, a veces deteniéndose para correrse en la boca de la rubia.

Volviendo con Gajeel, este termino en Juvia y la aparto rápidamente, entrando en Levy.

-Dios…esta es la mejor navidad de todas- dijo Gajeel mientras movía sus caderas con potencia, impactando de lleno dentro de la pequeña Mcgarden.

-Juvia quiere más- Dijo la peli azul de agua mientras abrazaba a Gajeel por detrás, este volteo la cabeza y atrapo los labios de Juvia en un hambriento beso.

- **Aaah** \- grito Levy cuando sintió como Gajeel perdía el equilibrio y caía sobre ella, lo cual hizo que entrara en su vientre , Gajeel se aferro al cuerpo de Levy mientras sentía como su ferocidad animal tomaba control de su cuerpo, golpeando una y otra vez el mismo sitio con la misma fuerza. Juvia miraba desde atrás con asombro como el gran miembro de su compañero se perdía dentro de la pequeña Mcgarden.

Luego sintió como algo rozaba su trasero, al voltear vio como el Gato de Gajeel la tomaba por las caderas y la atraía hacia el.

-Este es mi deseo de navidad desde Tenrou – dijo Lily mientras refregaba su miembro contra las nalgas de Juvia, esta ultima recordó aquella ocasión donde Lily se ofreció para nalguearla.

-Gracias Santa- dijo Lily mientras entraba en Juvia, haciéndola gritar ante tal intromisión tan brusca.

-Carajo… _Gracias Santa_ \- murmuro Gajeel mientras no dejaba de entrar y salir de Levy, esta ultima no podía pensar en nada porque su mente **(al igual que sus piernas)** se volvió papilla por la sobrecarga de placer.

- **Best Navidad…ever** -pensó Lucy mientras abría la boca con gusto para recibir el _"regalo"_ de Natsu y Grey.

 **Esa noche muchos pervertidos y degenerados agradecieron de corazón a Erza Scarlet…la cual estaba ahora en un callejón siendo fuertemente penetrada por su amado Jerall.**

…Ah si…

 **¿y Wendy?**

La pequeña y su gata mascota estaba tambaleándose por las oscuras calles de Magnolia… sintiendo como sus piernas les temblaban por el intenso dolor entre ellas.

-Nunca mas nos juntaremos con Erza- dijo Wendy en voz baja mientras sentía como algo caliente se desligaba por sus piernas…

 **THE END!**

 **Lo se…ha sido raro**

 **LO SE….a sido muy obsceno**

 **LO SE….me odian porque Grey no termino con Juvia…y porque Natsu termino compartiendo a Lucy**

 **LO SE…. No e subido nada en meses…**

 **Dejen una review por favor, así podré saber si les gusto o fui demasiado desagradable…**

Los quiero a todos y les deseo una feliz navidad…


End file.
